


Picture to Burn

by estroberikeyk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eventual Happy Ending, Exes, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estroberikeyk/pseuds/estroberikeyk
Summary: The blonde smiled bitterly at him, "I hate you, Omi. I hate you so much."Sakusa closed his eyes and nodded, "I know.""I hate you." Atsumu sniffed, "I keep rambling but I know that it's still you." He whispered, and those words never escape Sakusa's ears.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 77
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	Picture to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> #hqswiftweek2020 - Picture to Burn

Two years have passed since their last meeting, two years since both of them bid goodbyes in a not so good manner, two years with no texts, calls and interaction, and two years believing that they have already gotten over each other. Sitting in the either sides of the bar table while all of their highschool friends, yet still haven't manage to lock eyes even for a second. There were alcohols and jokes and laugh going around, but they never exchange words.

"Sakusa! Come on! Drink up!" Bokuto's loud voice beamed around the table, laughing just right after. Sakusa squeezed himself further on his chair, failed to hide himself in this huge crowd of people. There is no way they can make him drink from a glass that is already used by different kind of people before him, just imagining it make his whole body cringe. Well, this whole place is already filthy, if Kei isn't here then he won't come at all.

Speaking of Kei, his arms were already around his shoulder, trying his best to make Sakusa comfortable, "Bokuto, its already a miracle that Kiyoomi is here. Why don't you just dance?" Kei said calmly, totally unbothered, something Sakusa greatly admired.

"That's a good idea, Tsukki! Let's go everyone!" Ignoring Kei's first sentence, Bokuto quickly ran towards the dancefloor, mingling with the same hyper party goers. Akaashi in the side shake his head, "I'll go get him. All of you, enjoy yourselves."

With that, everyone get up in pairs. There were Hinata pulling Kenma to the dancefloor, Suna and Osamu went straight to the bar counter, laughing about something Suna whispered, Motoya was with Kageyama, already disappeared into the crowd before anyone knew where they'd go. The only ones left at the table were four people: Kei who stayed beside Sakusa, Kuroo who already stood up but is probably waiting for someone, Atsumu who keeps scrolling through his phone, and Sakusa that didn't move an inch to where he's sitting.

A second later, Kei nudge his side, calling his attention, "Tetsu's waiting for me. Are you alright here?" Sakusa frowned and nodded, "Of course. Don't worry about me." But the blonde just raised a brow, glanced to where Atsumu is before hwaving out a sigh, "Fine. I hope I don't see a dead person when I come back." He said before standing up and patting Sakusa's head.

"That's not going to happen." The ravenette mumbled and put his hands inside his jacket's pockets.

The whole table was filled with awkward silence, though the loud music can be heard it was dead silent for the both of them. Sakusa could already fall asleep if not for the noises from the speakers and blinding neon lights, but there's no way he'll fall asleep to a couch that who knows what did there. And surprisingly, the annoying Atsumu was behaving just across him.

"I thought ya' don't like others touching you?"

_He spoke too soon._

"Excuse me?" Now Atsumu got his full attention, but the latter seemed to be out of it as he jumped in surprised. Atsumu looked at him with wide eyes, chuckling nervously, "Oh? Did I said it out loud? My bad, my bad. Please forget about it."

"Miya." Sakusa called.

Atsumu flinched, "I said forget about it."

But Sakusa will not forget anything. And he's not going to lie, he missed to see Atsumu lost his cool, especially if he's the reason. So instead of "forgetting about it", he moved a few seat closer to Atsumu. No intention at all. Just feeling like it. Nothing at all.

"What'r you doing?"

Sakusa glanced at him shortly, a small smile beneath his mask that can barely seen, "I'm moving seats. Is there a problem, Miya?"

Atsumu flinched again. Sakusa fully aware of why. "Then I'm moving seats, too." But before Atsumu can even raise from where he's sitting, Sakusa pulled his wrist to make him stay where he is, "Don't."

"Why?" The blonde raised a brow at him but Sakusa just stared.

"Because I said so."

And Atsumu finalky broke. His eyes piercing intensely to the latter, his stare filled with rage and confusion. But Sakusa know better than that, years of not seeing each other but Atsumu haven't changed a bit. He can see him pleading just beneath those intense emotions... he's hurting. And knowing him, he probably keep it all to himself. That's just how Atsumu is.

"Look, Omi." Atsumu sighed, "If 'yer sorry, just keep it to 'yerself, 'kay?"

"Okay, then." Sakusa let go of his wrist, suddenly missing the touch of his skin, "But to answer your earlier question. I would've allowed you to touch me, too." He mumbled, staring to see if Atsumu heard it.

Two years they were separated, two years he didn't got to touch even the tip of Atsumu's fingers, two years he believed that it's fine, two years he let Kei to touch him hoping it'll lessen his crave for him. But it's not. Because Atsumu's hugs were the best, his hands were soft, and his kisses were sweet. No one else can top that, Sakusa knew for himself, because he wouldn't let someone touch him that intimately if it isn't someone whose name is Atsumu Miya.

"'Yer a bad liar, Omi." He muttered, his voice cracking for a bit, "How can 'ya lie like that? 'Ya went to some training, yeah?"

_I'm not lying,_ is what Sakusa wanted to say but he kept it all to himself. Instead, he crossed his arms and stared at him. He just let him say everything that he wanted to say about him for the last two years he left him all alone. Because he deserved it. He regretted his actions a long time ago, but regret doesn't do anything nor does it take his time back. This is probably what he can do, at least.

"'Ya left without a single word years ago, then you'll just sit there like nothing happened? Do I really have not much of an affect on you, Omi? Am I that easily to forget?" Atsumu wiped the tears on the corner of his eyes before it could fall, smiling bitterly, "Maybe I am stupid like what Samu said. I should've burn our pictures back then, y'know? Because ya'll not come back anyway. Staring at those photos break me more, too. So why not just burn it all, right?"

Sakusa didn't move a muscle, he wanted to but he can't. Not when Atsumu is breaking like this.

"But I couldn't. That's my only memory of you. A sign I was once Omi-kun's." The blonde smiled bitterly at him, "I hate you, Omi. I hate you so much."

Sakusa closed his eyes and nodded, "I know."

"I hate you." Atsumu sniffed, "I keep rambling but I know that it's still you." He whispered, and those words never escape Sakusa's ears.

━━━━━━━━━━

"Now this is unexpected." Kei chuckled and sat on his seat, just right in front of Sakusa who have Atsumu resting on his shoulder. The ravenette smiled and continued to pat Atsumu's head, "Shut up, Kei. He'll wake up."

Kei shrugged, Kuroo joing him just right after and offering them a grin too which Sakusa ignored, "Whatever you say, Kiyoomi. I hope you'll do better this time, no?"

Sakusa smiled, "Of course." He glanced at Atsumu who is peacefully sleeping on his shoulder, "I won't be another picture to burn for him."

He might not have seen it but Kei have the widest smile he can give, truly proud that his friend finally found a way to sort out his tangled mind. Dating a Miya is really scary to everyone, and Sakusa wasn't excluded to that. It's a cowardly action, he knows, and it's almost embarassing that Kei have seen all of that. But like what he always say, it's all in the past.

Not long after was the start of the chaos: Bokuto and Akaashi being missing and probably in God knows where, Suna was already too drunk that he started making a scene, thanks the heavens that Osamu was there, Hinata and Kenma both passed out not from alcohol but because of exhaustion. Motoya and Kageyama came back fine, though both looked oddly disheveled but no one dared to ask.

He ended up taking Atsumu home. And Sakusa proclaimed it to be the most enjoyable ride ever.

"Maybe I'll date all 'yer friends, Omi."

"You will? But Kei is my only friend."

"Then I'll date Kei."

Sakusa chuckled, "Okay then. Goodluck."

━━━━━━━━━━


End file.
